


Outside

by Ruquas



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex sees Eric and Charles and misunderstands something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

Quietly, he walked through the abandoned corridors of the mansion. It was late and he tried to be quiet so he wouldn't wake someone. He just hoped that the professor was still up. He had to talk with him. He had a question and he knew that only the professor could help him with. Not even Hank could help him. Especially not Hank.

It was still strange to be here. He wasn't used to people around him. In jail, he had been always alone. A guard brought him food, three time a day. The guard never talked to him and he never tried to talk with the guard. Once, he wasn't in isolation. He hadn't like it.

He stopped when he heard someone moan. He looked up and saw the door to the library. Maybe someone was hurt. Hesitantly, Alex opened the heavy door.

He froze when he saw what had caused the moaning; The professor was bent over a table, naked from the waist down. Erik stood behind him. The taller man was fully clothed but Alex could see that he his trousers were open. Another moan fell from the professor's lips. Erik chuckled and grabbed a fistful of the professor's hair. “You like it?”

Alex stepped slowly to the door, eyes always fixed on the two men. Suddenly, a book fell down and both adults looked up.

“Alex...”, the professor gasped shocked. His face was red and sweaty.

“I'm.. I'm...... excuse me... I didn't.... You.....”, Alex stuttered, turned around and ran to his room.

He thought something like hat only happened in prison. He would never had thought that it was the same outside. He just hoped that Erik wouldn't want to teach him a lesson. That Erik wouldn't make him his bitch, too.

 

*~~~*~~~*

 

When Erik approached him the next day, Alex began to sweat. Maybe, if he was fast enough, he could escape. But he banned that though as soon as he had it. He would be in much more trouble than now if he just tried an escape.

“Alex. Come here, I think we have to discuss a few thinks.”, Erik said in his low, dangerous voice. Alex swallowed and nodded. They went to the kitchen which was unoccupied at the moment.

“Listen, I won't tell anyone, just, please....”.... please don't hurt me, he wanted to add but couldn't. He would make himself even more vulnerable. Erik smirked. “As long as everything is okay between us.”. Alex could only nod. Erik tipped his head, went to the fridge and got two bottles of beer.

Alex didn't knew he was holding his breath until he couldn't hear Erik's footsteps anymore.

 

*~~~*~~~*

 

Three days after the “incident” Alex still hadn't asked the question he wanted to ask that evening. Maybe the professor knew that he wanted to ask a question. Maybe that was the reason the professor had asked for him.

Careful he knocked at the door and hoped, that the professor was alone

“Come in.”

Alex took a deep breath and opened the door.

The professor was alone.

That was the first thing Alex noticed when he entered the room. The second thing he noticed was that the professor looked calm. Not hurt or like he had been threatened.

“Alex. It's good to see you. Sit down, please.”, the professor greeted him and made a hand motion in the general direction to the two chairs in front of the desk.

“What do you want from me?”, he asked nervously. Maybe the professor wanted to tell him that he should stay out of the professor's business. But Erik already did that... somehow in his unique Erik Lensherr way.

Yes, I thought that. Straight to the point, as always. Okay. I want to know why you are avoiding Erik and me in the last days.”.

Alex froze. He had hoped that neither the professor nor Erik would notice it. But they had. The professor just nodded as if he would understood everything. He probably did.

“Are you uncomfortable with Erik's and my relationship?”

Yes, Alex wanted to scream. I thought such things only happened in prison. But he didn't dare to say any of these things.

“I just can't stand the idea that someone is hurting you, professor. No matter who it is.”, Alex murmured.

Confused, the professor cocked his head. “Hurting me? What... Could you explain yourself, please? I'm afraid that I don't really understand you.”. Now it was to Alex to be confused. How could the professor not understand?

“You know the... the rape. I've seen.... I've it in prison. The rapings, I mean.”, he stuttered. Maybe he could help the professor... somehow. Maybe he could claim him as his? But he didn't knew if he could fight Erik. He didn't even knew if he could last more than ten seconds against the tall man. He somehow doubted it. The professor still looked confused. Then he nodded and looked... sad? Or was it pity?

“Alex? You know that everything between Erik and me is consensual?”

Alex frowned and looked down. Consensual? As consensual as in... willingly? “But...”, he tried but stopped at the professor's asking look.

“But in prison.... But how?”

He couldn't understand. In prison, when he hadn't been in isolation, he could hear them at night. Could hear the screaming and the crying, could hear the sobbing and the begging. It had to hurt. How couldn't it? And why would someone want to be hurt like that?

“It can be a cruel and humiliating act, and yes, it can hurt. But sex between two men can be good, too. It can be wonderful.”, the professor explained, but Alex still couldn't understand. “It can... it can be good?”, he asked hesitantly. The professor nodded and smiled at him. “Yes. Of course you have to make a few preparations and even then it can hurt a bit that mustn’t mean that someone is forced to do something.”

Alex nodded and stood up. He had a lot to think about.

His question was forgotten for the moment.

A few days after “the talk!, as Alex called the shameful conversation between him and the professor, he still didn't knew what he should do with this new information about sex between two men. If sex between two men can be good it wouldn't be rape if he had sex with a man, would it? But if one of them would say “No” it would be rape. Alex sighed. Sex is complex.

Another thought crossed his mind. If it isn't rape to sleep with another man then he could ask another boy out, couldn't he? But he only wanted to ask one, and he wanted more than sex. So much more. He could want that, too, could he? The professor and Erik seemed to be in a... relationship. Like men and women did them.

Alex wandered down to the basement. He would do it. He could do it. And he wouldn't run like a coward. No matter what the answer would be. Even though he almost knew that the answer would be a clear “No”.

“Hello, Alex. Can I help you?”. Alex took a deep breath, smiled and nodded.

“Hey Hank. Would you... Do you want to go out with me? On a date?”


End file.
